John's Fall
by Brown hair and eyes
Summary: Set in the episode The Reichenbach Fall. What if John decided to change the game? And if he also had an a-level in Drama . Oneshot. Probably.


AN: set in The Reichenbach Fall. What if John decided to change the game? (And also had an a-level in Drama). Oneshot.

"Friends protect each other." John almost spat at Sherlock. Sherlock heard his phone bleep – another predictable "I owe you" reminder from Moriarty; he ignored it.

But John didn't.

"What was that? That was your phone. Who was it? Why are you ignoring it? You never ignore your phone." John was still angry but was also concerned about his odd behavior.

"Moriarty again, he's becoming predictable." Sherlock snapped derisively staring out of the window to avoid looking at John. He grimaced internally that was a mistake giving him ammunition , he needed to go now– stupid sentiment.

"What do you mean again? What has he been saying to you?" Sherlock chucked the phone at John who quickly read the message. "What! What does that mean Sherlock? "I owe you"? It's like he's taunting you. But why?" John pulled Sherlock around to face him furious at his lack of response only to stop in shock when he saw his face.

Sherlock looked _defeated!_ "Because he's won, John, and he knows it. He has the power, the code, control. Everything. I can't stop the End game, can't reverse the fairy tale."

John shook his head. "No. No. You can't give up. You're _Sherlock Holmes!" _He shouted trying vainly to destroy Sherlock's apathy.

"Yes I am Sherlock Holmes." he roared back. "The fraud! The fake! The liar! That's what I am now John. That's what Moriarty has made me. He's planted the ideas and I fed them. And he won't leave me alone until the story finishes." Sherlock clenched his jaw.

John stared obviously thinking about what had been said. After a while he murmured "Have you, don't lie, got a plan?"

"No" Sherlock's answered. John, absentmindedly, sat down staring into the darkness thinking furiously. "Sherlock, when we were at the pool, how long did you believe that I was the bomber?"

"Around 10 seconds. What has that got to do with anything?"

"What gave me away?"

"Your posture – it was too rigid and your voice – it was too emotionless. But wh- NO JOHN."

"Look. If they continue blaming you'll end up in prison or whatever else Moriarty wants, but if it turns out that the treacherous sidekick was actually the criminal mastermind who directed it from your shadows all the time? There's hope."

"No John. Don't be ridicou-"

"I'm not being ridiculous or noble. Think about the facts. Moriarty has framed you and declared that he doesn't exist. So at the moment he can only act as Richard Brook. Correct?"

"Yes."

"He has the trap set but has left it unattended. On the other hand we have a bunch of police enemies, Mrs Hudson (by the way I do look at the message origin occasionally – the timing was too good), Molly and your brother who won't or can't help us. And me, ex-soldier who's dishonorable discharged can be forged, questionable motives and is unfortunately expendable. You are not. Even you thought I was the bomber for a while, if a genius who has lived with me for several months believed it - we could fool everybody else for longer."

"I didn't kidnap the kids. Listen to me." Sherlock protested as he was handcuffed.

"Shut up unless, you're gonna tell the truth!" Lestrade said forcefully.

"Yes, Sherlock tell the truth." the tone was so sarcastic and greasy that every officer except for Lestrade who was struggling with Sherlock tried to spot the speaker. Everyone was shocked when John stepped into the light.

"John?" even Sherlock stopped struggling when he saw him.

"Oh come on work it out."John sneered.

"What do you mea- no!"Sherlock shouted.

"Honestly, you may be clever but you sure are thick. Pity poor, quiet, helpless, wounded John. The sidekick in the superior's shadow. I was invisible. Honestly do think he had the tact or emotion to set up something like this?" John snorted. "I took all of you in, the police, Sherlock, Mycroft, everyone. You're just so blind." Lestrade made to move towards John who smiled "You'll never get enough evidence against me but who am I to deny the chase?" He waved before sprinting off into the darkness.

Everyone was in a frozen tableau which only shattered when Anderson cried "After him!" The game had changed.

"How dare you? How dare you!" the mutter was so angry and quiet John was surprised that anyone could have that much control. Still mustn't disappoint the insane psychopath.

"What do you want to complain about Mori- sorry small slip there, Richard Brook? Isn't this what you wanted, me alone and hated?"

"No! Of course not, idiot I wanted Sherlock. No, wait... this is better! This is even better!" Moriarty laughed manically.

"You're going to be alone in prison. Where a good proportion of my... associates have been placed, oh so conveniently been placed by the great Sherlock Holmes. And he can't lift a finger to help you or he will be accused of aiding or _sympathizing_ with you! Guess what? Fun time!"

John sighed, there was nothing he could do, it would be up to Sherlock now.

The game went on.


End file.
